


greet me with goodbye

by malacihte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Out, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malacihte/pseuds/malacihte
Summary: "Keith held on to him like he was his lifeline, like Lance was his only ticket to everything he could ever want and he couldn't lose him."-Lance isn't supposed to show up in his room at 3am in the morning. Lance isn't supposed tell Keith he loves him.Keith isn't supposed to bleeding out on the floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is based off of the Arctic Monkeys Song "505" so definitely listen to that before or while reading it.
> 
> Teen and Up rating because swear words and little bit of gore description (not serious though so idk if it counts but still). 
> 
> AU: Lance and Keith are part of rival gangs, they're supposed to hate each other but the opposite happened. If anyone finds out what's going on between them they're dead—so they keep it a secret.

"Lance you can't be here," Keith whispered into the darkness that pooled around his room. 

"I know," Lance said, he stood by the open window he'd come through. Keith could see the faint bright neon signs glowing from the city. The tune of cars driving across the roads in the AM of the morning, playing through the window. Street lights from outside cast low light into Keith's room, enough light to let him make out hazy outlines. Lance leaned back against the wall watching Keith. 

"Then why would you come?" Keith asked with clenched teeth. This was too dangerous, every part of this. Lance knew this and he was still here. Anybody could walk through Keith's door now and see what was happening—they'd both be dead. 

"I had to see you, I don't care," Lance moved closer to Keith who sat frozen to his mattress that laid flat on the floor of his room with no support, "I don't care if it takes me minutes or hours to see you. I don't care if it means I get stabbed in the gut."

"Don't say that," Keith warned, his hands clenching into fists in his lap. His fingernails pressing hard into his palms creating crevices in his skin. Lance was in front of him now, still standing. Keith looked up to see Lance's face. It was shrouded in the shadows but he could see fuzzy details, the look on Lance's face made Keith's heart triple in pace. He wanted to turn on the light, anything to fill the room up with something other than wavelengths of tensions that sent shocks to his chest. He knew he couldn't, if the light escaped his room and travelled out the bottom of the door they would know that he was was still awake. He couldn't risk anyone walking in and seeing Lance with him. 

"But I mean it," Lance kneeled down in front of Keith and he could finally see him clearer. His blue eyes so much darker in the light almost like the night sky itself. There was a glint in them Keith hadn't seen many times, something like anger mixed with other emotions, emotions Keith had never seen directed at him. Anger he could cope with, he knew anger. He lived in shades of red, he lived with lashes of violence inside of him and outside. He knew anger like it was his best friend, he saw anger in split lips, black eyes and bruised skin. The anger in Lance's eyes were different though, there was something else to them. They put Keith on edge. "Sometimes I imagine that you wait for me. That you dream that I'll come here, lying and waiting to see me," Lance said, the words quiet as if Lance was confessing a secret.

He wasn't wrong. Keith did dream about Lance. He did wish that he could see him. He did everything Lance said but unlike Lance he knew it was for nothing. They would never work, this was immoral, this was against everything he knew. Dreams, thoughts, wishes they were in vain, they were biting reminders of things that he could never have. Lance's knuckles brushed against Keith's cheek, Keith let his eyes flutter shut for a second before purposely moving away from Lance's touch. This was too much.

"What are you trying to do Lance? Our fight is in a week," Keith reminded him, "I have to hurt you and you have to hurt me." The words felt knives, clawing up his throat. 

Lance didn't say anything, instead he moved up onto Keith's mattress with him. Lance's eyes locked with his and Keith began to count the seconds. One of Lance's hands came up to cup Keith's face, the other hand on Keith's waist, pulling him closer. Keith couldn't bring himself to stop it. "I'd still adore you with your hands around my neck," Lance whispered, pressing a kiss to Keith's jaw, "or I did last time I checked."

Keith took in a ragged breath, he pushed Lance away from him with two palms on his chest, "That's not funny." 

"You think I find this funny?" Lance's eyes flashed with lightning, "Do you think I like any of this Keith? That I just love that we're apart of rival gangs and we have to fight each other. I'm supposed to hate you, I'm supposed to want to hurt you but instead I—fuck Keith—" Lance bumped his forehead with his, "I love you." 

Keith felt the twisting of a knife in his chest. The words causing him more pain then he'd ever felt before. Making him ache more than any punch, cut or broken bone he had ever experienced. "Stop talking Lance, stop saying things like that," Keith managed to say, he felt like his words were all cracked and chipped, "You can't, you can't do that." 

Now he was bleeding. Keith could feel the wound in his heart and he could see the blood flooding his room and dripping off his mattress. This was the emotion he couldn't deal with, the emotions he'd never had directed at him. Love. Oh, what a dark and sinister word. Love was something he hadn't had in a long time, love was something he didn't know what to do with, love was something he wasn't allowed to have now. But in this moment he had it clutched in his hands and Keith didn't want to let go. He wanted to hold on so badly. He wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, pressing his nose to Lance's. He shut his eyes and he hoped Lance understood.

"Keith, you can tell me to shut up all you want but it won't work. I love you," Lance said again. 

"I love you," Keith echoed back to Lance and he meant it. Keith was crumbling. 

Then Lance was kissing him, and he moved his lips to his. Long and lingering like the world was about to end, and it felt like that. The entire apartment falling down in pieces around them, crushing them under stone. So Keith pulled Lance closer because everything was falling apart. He kissed Lance harder because this was the last kiss.

He ran his hands along his skin, feeling for every scar and every bump trying to memorize every area of it. He pushed his hands up into Lance's his hair threading his fingers through it, tugging at ends as Lance continued to kiss him. Keith opened his mouth letting Lance deepen the kiss, he let out small moans pulling on Lance's hair. He needed to be closer. He needed to feel every spark and ice shard burning him and freezing him all at once. 

Lance slowly started lowering him onto the mattress until Keith's back was on it, Lance on top of him. The urgency of the kiss kept growing, he pulled down on the neck of Lance's shirt with force. He thought back to every dream, every thought, every wish of everything he couldn't have and he put them all into the kiss. Breathless and gasping into it. Before Keith could move his other hand to slide under Lance's shirt to skim over his chest Lance caught it with it with his own hand. Their hands intertwined together as they gripped each other for balance, Lance pushed their hands down beside Keith's head pinning him down. Keith held on to him like he was his lifeline, like Lance was his only ticket to everything he could ever want and he couldn't lose him. 

Keith kissed Lance until every part of him felt numb to the violent flames raging inside him. He kissed him until he forgot about how wrong this was because it felt so right. He kept kissing him only until Lance let out a sound a little bit too loud for comfort did Keith break the kiss. Lance tried to chase after Keith's lips but he had to stop. 

"They'll hear," Keith said, his voice was too rough, he felt like he was straining to breathe. Keith looked up at Lance who looked just as out of breath and flustered as Keith felt but he still looked beautiful. Keith gazed into Lance eyes, letting all his longing, lust and desperation reflect back to him. 

"Keith," Lance mumbled into his neck, his lips brushing against his skin, "When you look at me like that—what do you expect from me?" Lance started pressing fluttering kisses all over Keith's collarbones, and neck, "I want to run away," he whispered in between kisses, "with you. Let's just leave this, this fucking city and its shitty neon lights. Let's run away from the gangs and never look back," He pulled down the sleeves of Keith's shirt to kiss his shoulders, "Run away with me, somewhere, anywhere. A place where we don't have to hurt each other or fight and we can just get lost," He moved back up to Keith's face trailing the kisses along his jaw, he nose, his eyelids, "I don't care if it takes minutes or hours or days or months. I just want to be with you." 

Keith imagined it. A world where they could run away from it all. The weapons and the consequences, a world where they wouldn't have to tend to their own wounds. A world where purple and blue weren't the colour of bruises on his skin. A world where Lance and him didn't have to hide enveloped in the shadows of his room, praying that no one would open his door. A world without risks. A world with sunrises and sunsets, proper beds and Lance. 

Keith wanted it but it could never happen.

It took Keith all the strength he could muster but he brought his hands back up to Lance's face, pulling him away. He sat back up, moving Lance off him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his lips were swollen. 

"You need to go," he told Lance, voice low. He wouldn't look at him, he couldn't look at Lance. Not now. 

"Look at me," Lance said. Keith squeezed his eyes shut, if he saw Lance he wasn't sure what he would do. He might actually try to run away because Lance seemed to have control over him, "Once again you've had to greet me with goodbye." 

Keith took in a sharp breath at his words, too painfully true. He tore his gaze from his floor to see Lance, he wanted to see just anger. He didn't want love, he wanted Lance to hate him after this. It would make it so much easier to end it. 

Lance was smiling. It wasn't his normal smile, it was harsher, it was sadder. It was painted with poison and venom. It almost made Keith fall apart all over again, and he was drowning in his own blood that filled his room. It made him want to cry, his hands wouldn't stop trembling. Lance left without another word, out the window he came through. 

Keith shut it when he was gone, catching a glimpse of everything he had ever wanted running down the fire escape to the streets lit up by shitty neon lights.

**Author's Note:**

> rip me   
> I've had this idea in my head for so long ever since I listened to 505 again and I finally got to write it since all my exams are over now. Anyways thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> also i have a vld Tumblr: @malacihte
> 
> (Ps I'm a hoe for comments and feedback so!!)


End file.
